Light in the heart
by Naberrie93
Summary: Eran esos momentos en donde Sasuke se quedaba solo y volvía a ser el niño solitario de la academia, el chico torturado de 16 años abandonado por todos. Lo único que Sakura alcanzaba en decirle era lo que siempre supo ofrecerle durante toda su vida.


Naruto pertenece Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Light in the heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha conocía la soledad.<p>

.

.

.

Konoha representaba todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en su infancia. Para él, las calles de la aldea, el muelle del puente y todo el espacio restante de lo que en otrora fuera la honorable casa de los Uchihas se convirtieron en un memorial constante del pasado, llevándose consigo los recuerdos felices de las caminatas con Itachi, el entrenamiento con su padre y los cariños de su madre.

Desde el día de la masacre del Clan, cayó sobre él todo el peso de una noche sombría que se llevó para siempre a sus padres, tíos, primos… y terminó con la partida de su hermano. Un paseo en las calles de la aldea no era lo mismo sin Itachi, correr de la academia a la casa no tenía sentido si su madre no estaba para recibirlo y los entrenamientos de la tarde solo escucharían el sonido del aire rasgado por los shurinkens y kunais, pero todo ese esfuerzo que lo dejara extenuado no sería apreciado por nadie, mucho menos por su padre. La casa de los Uchiha no recibiría más visitas; los libros y pergaminos de las técnicas milenarias del clan no serían revisados por nadie, dejados al abandono del polvo y el olvido.

Si, Sasuke conocía la soledad, no porque era una sombra que lo persiguiera, sino porque estaba dentro de él, en su corazón, porque allí no había nada.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Papa!

.

.

.

Una niña de cabellos negros y con un poco más de un metro de altura lo llama desde la puerta de su hogar. Parece haber heredado la perspicacia de su madre para saber cuándo está cerca, pues allí está impaciente de verlo llegar y corriendo hasta alcanzar aferrarse a sus piernas.

Sin dejarlo entrar a la casa, empieza a contar las idas y peripecias que han acontecido en estas últimas semanas.

Sasuke escucha a Sarada hablar con más concentración e interés que las conversaciones de los Kages y los demás líderes del mundo ninja con los que tiene que reunirse en sus asignaciones como representante de Konohagukare.

Sarada es pequeña y le gusta reírse, contrario a los altivos y dominantes hombres con quien tiene que conversar. Apenas tiene 7 años y no está ni cerca del promedio de edad de sus compañeros del mundo ninja, que son unos viejos zorros, algunos gordos y otros bigotudos. Ellos hablan de sus naciones, de problemas económicos, conflictos territoriales, del boom industrial, de la amenaza de bandas criminales organizadas y demás cosas concernientes a la comunidad ninja. Pero Sarada le habla de cosas simples: el nuevo cuento que leyó, el relato de una tarde acompañando a mama al hospital, que si el gato arruino las plantas de jardín… y unas veces, se queja de Bolt.

Habla muy rápido, atropellando las palabras y haciendo constantes mohines con la boca. Hace una pausa de segundos, frunce el ceño, y continúa parloteando sobre la estúpida actitud de Bolt. Incluso las tonterías del hijo de Naruto se vuelven importantes para él si su hija tiene algo que decir al respecto.

—Y Shino-sensei tuvo que ir tras el dejando a toda la clase botada. ¿Puedes creerlo, Papa? ¿Puedes creerlo? —. Le apremia, esperando llena de certeza que papa su este igual de indignado que ella—Es un berrinchudo, y problemático y…

—Es hijo del dobe, que se puede esperar.

Su hija lo mira sorprendida con los ojos como platos y se lleva una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir sin éxito, las risas que quiere esconder. Si bien le han enseñado a respetar a las figuras de poder, no se acostumbra al trato irrespetuoso que tiene su papa con el séptimo.

De igual forma sucede con su madre, a la que en una oportunidad la vio asestándole un golpe en la cabeza al Hokague ¡shannaro! Y aun así, tras tanto tiempo interactuando con los desplantes que le hacen sus padres al séptimo, no se acostumbra pero no deja de parecerle divertido.

Sasuke observa a Sarada acomodarse los lentes que se movieron un poco, luego de intentar reprimir sin éxito que le divierten las burlas que le hace a Naruto.

—Oi, Papa, le diré a mama que llegaste.

Antes de que el Uchiha pueda reaccionar, la pequeña se desprende de sus brazos y marcha rápidamente por la puerta de entrada, dejándolo pensativo sobre las razones de porque su hija necesito lentes a tan temprana edad.

Nunca quiso que las acciones de su pasado se reflejaran en ella.

.

.

.

Sakura y Tsunade, pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo las posibilidades para mejorar la visión de Sarada, pero cuando los resultados del reciente estudio realizado a la pequeña Uchiha salieron a la luz, descubrieron que no, no existía percance u otra circunstancia que haya desencadenado algún deterioro en sus ojos. Mientras la pelirosa sorteaba y desechaba la posibilidad de ser hereditario para Sasuke no tomo mucho tiempo contradecirla.

Él sabía que no bien tenía dieciséis años cuando el uso excesivo del Mangekyou Sharingan empezó a borrar la poca luz de sus ojos y cualquier actividad banal como tomar un vaso de agua se tornaba un fracaso. El trasplante de los ojos de su hermano realizado por Obito no era conocido por nadie más, excepto el mismo. Aunque tuvo que desprenderse de los ojos con los que nació, aquello fue lo único que pudo salvarlo del destino execrable de ser ciego.

—Vaya… eso lo explica todo—fue la escueta respuesta de la anterior Hokague, quien al igual que su esposa recibió con sorpresa su confesión, pero para su desconcierto, no escucho una palabra de queja o vio algún esto acusador. Ninguna le increpo nada mientras seguían conversando sobre la posibilidad del uso de lentes de Sarada como una opción viable.

Observo a Sakura, lucía concentrada y satisfecha con los tratamientos propuestos para mejorar la visión de Sarada. Espero un reproche por parte de ella, después de todo era el culpable de que su hija se tropezara y no distinguiera bien los objetos a tan temprana edad. Pero no, Sakura estaba muy lejos de hacer eso, en cambio, hablaba con su maestra sobre el color y el modelo de lentes que podía gustarle a su pequeña, comentando que sería genial contar con unas gafas rojas, siendo el color favorito de Sarada.

Y allí estaba su esposa, como siempre, con las palabras precisas y las sonrisas perfectas. Sin permitir nunca un momento triste, convirtiendo lo que era una sombra del pasado en su nuevo reto a vencer, procurando con cada acción y gesto más delicado el bienestar y la felicidad de su hija… la felicidad de Sasuke.

Que sus pecados quisieran romper el equilibrio de esta felicidad, lo llenaban de culpa. El solo pensar que su principal motivación en aquella época era buscar más poder… era un peso insoportable.

Aun hoy, cuando existían de por medio años de viajes de redención.

.

.

.

Una mano cálida lo despertó de su ensoñación gris.

La vio entonces, frente a él: la persona que desechaba su miseria una y otra vez. Perfectamente arreglada como ella acostumbra, con cada cabello en su lugar, las mejillas rosas y el brillo labial.

—Sakura

Ella noto inmediatamente el estado del ánimo de su esposo. Años de espera, años de anhelo de llegar a su corazón le hicieron sensible de las emociones del Uchiha. Sakura no podía entender porque las facciones de su rostro tenían que impregnarse de mil años de culpa, aun hoy.

Sucedía a ratos, unos momentos en donde Sasuke se quedaba solo, absorto en sus pensamientos y ensimismado en los malos recuerdos. Ella sentía que su esposo se le iba, se le iba y volvía a ser el niño solitario de la academia, el chico torturado de 16 años abandonado por todos. Lo único que alcanzaba en decirle era lo que siempre supo ofrecerle durante toda su vida.

.

.

.

Un beso en los labios.

.

.

—Te amo Sasuke-kun

.

.

.

Una sonrisa cálida.

.

.

—Bienvenido a casa.

.

.

.

Y así conseguía que Sasuke despertara de nuevo.

.

.

.

—Sakura, gracias.

.

.

.

Había un código detrás de esas palabras, Sakura las decía cuando Sasuke se encontraba en sus horas más frías y él se quedaba como vacío, en los momentos donde más las necesitaba. Cuando pensaba que no podía lograr superar sus fantasmas, hasta que ella decía su nombre y el respondía.

Eran las palabras dedicadas luego de llegar de sus constantes idas y venidas, reservadas para ocasiones en donde las misiones tomaban tiempo y se encontraban extrañándose con más ahínco. También cuando Sakura quería anunciarle algo importante relacionado a su pequeña familia, como los primeros pasos de Sarada.

Quizás quería anunciarle una buena noticia también.

.

.

.

Puede que los paseos por las calles de Konoha tengan ese aire inquieto de los tiempos de ahora y que la gente se haya vuelto más numerosa y fastidiosa conforme a la expansión de la aldea se fue dando; todos presurosos en sus tareas y afanes pero Sasuke no presta mucha atención a esas cosas mientras pueda acompañar a Sarada en las mañanas para ir a la academia.

En las tardes tiene reuniones con el dobe de Naruto y Shikamaru, si tiene suerte no se extienden hasta más allá de la tarde y puede regresar a casa justo cuando la comida preparada por su esposa este recién hecha.

Tendría tiempo para entrenar a alguien en las tardes, pero mejor espera 7 meses y unos cinco años más, ese es el tiempo estimado para que su próximo hijo nazca y tenga la edad suficiente para aprender del arte ninja.

Si, ahora Sasuke puede decir que es feliz, tiene una nueva familia a quien amar.

* * *

><p>Después de ver los últimos capítulos del manga de Naruto y reordenar mi estado mental fangirlesco una y otra vez, quise hacer un fic para unirme a la felicidad del fandom SasuSaku! Base esta historia en la famosa frase del databook que dice que Sakura es la única que llena la vacía existencia de Sasuke... primero con amor y ahora con una familia.<p>

Gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
